starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Worlds
National Character The Jade Worlds ideology is one of self-discipline. Most if not all Jadeworlders dress and comport themselves in a modest manner and follow certain moral and ethical guidelines. They are all survivors of a genocide and have been forced to depend on others; as a result, not only have they been humbled, but there is some lingering resentment towards even the post-revolution Rai Republic among some segments of the population. In addition, a powerful nationalism binds the clans and species of the Jade Worlds. The Shau'ghunate Guard is one of the most successfully and radically integrated militaries in the galaxy. The main species of the Jade Worlds is the Joyite civilization: large, wolfish and vaguely humanoid, they are aggressive but self-disciplined. The Jadeworlder human genotype is pale, with slightly slanted eyes and straight black hair. Other humans, including the generally blonde and blue-eyed inhabitants of Isen, complete the mix. The Rai are another important race: lithovoric and silicon-based, they possess two thumbs to a hand but otherwise appear somewhat humanoid. The Raka Kiri - short in height as well as temper, birdlike, fragile - were slaves to the Uul'ba-Rai, as were the starfish-like Bahuji and insectile Kabeen. History Exodus and Loss In approximately 4,000 BBY, a group of human religious refugees fled from an unknown world that was threatened by the Sith. They aimed for an arid world called Myan, deep in the Unknown Regions. Soon after their arrival, however, a freak accident erased the hyperdrive and stranded them in the Myan system. This eventually became known as the Loss. After settling on Myan, they expanded to two nearby planets: Varunda IX in the Mortilis system and Kunli in the Jeigat system. These three systems are roughly arranged around a region of gravimetric interference containing a black hole and a white hole, separated by several light-years. They are known, respectively, as Charbydis and Scylla. A vast and unique power station, the Kinetic Energy Tapping Station or KETS, was eventually built to enclose Charbydis; it was also the base for gravimetric research for several millennia. The Jade Worlds almost never encountered any other civilizations, but they never ceased exploring. They know a great deal about the uninhabitable systems and worlds in their area, and in many instances built deep-space colonies that held hundreds of thousands of Jadeworlders. They also charted two highly dangerous and convoluted hyperspace paths to the outside galaxy, obtaining only the most limited intelligence in the process. The sector's population was divided into several clans, each with its own territory and armed forces. At one point or another, one Clan Lord would rise to prominence and take the hereditary title of Shau'ghun or Warlord. His or her dynasty would continue for a few decades or a few centuries - or even, in some spectacular cases, a few months. In about 100 BBY, Clan Lord Kaijus of Clan Jaguar gained the throne; his dynasty continues to the present day. The first Shau'ghun Kaijus made it law that all significant business ventures over a certain limit had to be approved by him. Reign of Keito Kaijus Starting about 25 BBY, economic and political infighting plagued Jade Worlds society. This was the environment in which Shau'ghun Keito Kaijus came to the throne. A former sai'mrai of Clan Jaguar like his ancestors, he fought some Clans and powerful merchants while simultaneously courting others. In 11 ABY, a merchant lord named Keitin - an enemy - came to him with a secret business venture for approval. Keitin's agents had discovered a reliable, usable hyperspace route to known space. Believing that such a discovery would shift the balance of power irrevocably, the Shau'ghun ordered Keitin and his agents killed and the information suppressed. It was only shortly thereafter that a Loris Empire ship found another route to the Jade Worlds. Chaos and jubilation erupted across the sector, and Loris and the Jade Worlds established diplomatic ties. Keitin's murder was never made public. In 12 ABY, the Jade Worlds made contact with a huge variety of governments, including the Sandian Imperial League, the United Systems Alliance, the Black Star Confederacy, the Isen Star Empire, the Isis Empire and the Kartanin Dominion. The Shau'ghunate sent a representative to the founding meeting of the ISA, or Interstellar Sovereign's Alliance; that representative was Commander Deja'a Dite of the Shau'ghunate Guard. She was captain of the corvette Tana and neice to the Shau'ghun; additionally, she held a commission in the Guard's intelligence unit, Sho. Her diplomatic abilities were lacking, but she was one of the few Kaijus trusted to represent him. Around this time, the Shau'ghun attempted to create an elite diplomatic force roughly equivalent to the Jedi Knights, for the most part without the ability to wield the Force. He did this in cooperation with several agencies and all of the Clans; its facility on Varunda IX produced a few dozen highly skilled young adults known as the Bearers of Light. One of these, his own student of nine years, was his daughter and second child, Halla Kaijus. She rose to the rank of Honour Blade - master of sword combat - and achieved great proficiency in negotiation, politics, and other essential skills. She was also one of the few Bearers who could actually use the Force. At around the same time, with new navigational data from which to work, the Jade Worlds expanded into the surrounding area, colonizing several new worlds. These included Haven, Pincer, Ebony, Ivory and Joy. All of these worlds were believed uninhabited by sentients; thus, when the (heavily armed) colony on Joy disappeared, the Guard was unprepared for it. The war with the subterranean Joyites - a human name - killed over three hundred thousand. The Bearers of Light saw action and were decimated; Halla Kaijus was reported dead. In fact, she was mortally wounded but retrieved from the battlefield by the Detori Olraen. The Jade Worlds won the war with the Joyites and accepted their surrender. Shortly thereafter, the Joyite head of state became the Lord of the newly minted Clan Badger. He permitted extensive human colonization on the forested surface of Joy. A pirate group called Black Nova began raiding the Jade Worlds and nearby Sandian colonies. Commander Dite worked with the hotshot Sandian White Star pilot Jack Deuce in an effort to stop them; sadly, they failed. Knowledge of the capabilities of surrounding nations provoked a flurry of research and development, as did the war with the Joyites and, later, access to their technology as well as some of that of the ISA. The Guard and Clan forces capitalized on these technological upswings. Personnel armour was significantly upgraded, and many new starship designs were undertaken, including a Star Destroyer-sized vessel dubbed the Nodachi. The one-of-a-kind vessel was completed just before an alien fleet entered Jade Worlds space in 13 ABY. The Uul'ba-Rai, a race of silicon-based, roughly humanoid geovores led by a fanatical dictator, attacked most of the governments in the Unknown Regions with the exception of the Chiss and Xen'Chi. In many cases, these attacks were repelled; in the Jade Worlds, however, the Uul'ba-Rai dominated the conflict. Varunda IX, Myan, Ebony, and Ivory were essentially razed. Most of Joy's population lived in underground cities undetectable to the Rai; the other large body of survivors was on Kunli, which only lost its planetary defenses and largest cities. Dozens of space stations and orbital colonies were destroyed. The bulk of the Guard and Clan fleets was also destroyed. The Nodachi was incapacitated after taking on immense odds; the Tana rammed an Uul'ba-Rai command ship and Commander Dite was presumed dead. The Kaijus family, Shau'ghun Keito Kaijus included, died, with very few exceptions. Only one was known to have survived: G'shan Di'te, Commander Dite's younger brother, who was spirited off Varunda IX by the heroic actions of a detail of the elite Family Guard. The USA's desperate Operation Firestorm put an end to the Uul'ba-Rai threat. However, only four billion human Jadeworlders and five billion Joyites were left alive. The sector was in ruins. Reign of G'shan Di'te Di'te declared himself Shau'ghun and approached the Isen Star Empire for aid; the Jade Worlds became a protectorate of Isen. The destroyed worlds became known as Grave Worlds, religiously sacrosanct except to a few pilgrims. They were not rebuilt. However, other rebuilding efforts proceeded until late 13 ABY, when the Isen Star Empire collapsed and war swept over Joy. It is notable that the human and Joyite cultures were so united by shared suffering that the war was not along ethnic lines. Di'te survived and issued an address to his people just before the Black Star Confederacy arrived bearing aid. He abdicated and was made Governor of the Jade Sector just before the end of 13 ABY. Black Nova returned in 14 ABY, and a mission was launched to find them. Working with Jack Deuce was Thormatar, chief aide to Governor Di'te and a Commander in Sho. Once again, the efforts failed, but the close ties developed led to many Jadeworlders finding homes in nearby Sandian colonies. At the same time, religious extremists and secessionists under the command of former Guard commander Kai'to Musashi began attacks of all kinds throughout the sector. Many of Musashi's brainwashed agents saw the Confederacy as a hostile, occupying force. Although the Confederacy believed that Musashi was likely operating from the off-limits Ix system, they did not breach religious edict by violating the system. At around this time, knowledge of a potential superweapon came to Di'te's attention. It had been developed for purely scientific purposes at the KETS under the direction of the respected scientist Sepphardi Bolzhmann, who was believed killed when the Uul'ba-Rai briefly occupied the KETS. Di'te chose to deal with the matter himself. He never intended to use the weapon, merely to keep it from terrorist hands, but his misstep brought the wrath of Department X down on him. Commando teams raided his complex, stunning or killing several guards, and kidnapped him. All information and equipment pertaining to the project was captured. Di'te and several others were tried and imprisoned for treason. Thormatar disappeared; meanwhile, Di'te was replaced as Governor by Lord Shinobi Tugawa of Clan Crane. Reign of Shinobi Tugawa Shortly thereafter, the Confederacy handed the Jade Sector over to the Kartanin Dominion. The Kartanin being seen as less dominating, terrorist attacks decreased sharply. While all of this took place, Olraen was tutoring Halla Kaijus in the ways of the Force on the Grave World Varunda IX. Without her knowledge, he was also supporting and orchestrating pirate attacks across the sector. Upon finding out, Halla enlisted the aid of Thormatar and many other loyalists to secretly remove Olraen from the sector. He later died on Daltera. Thormatar, Halla and company took up residence in the hulk of the Nodachi in deep space, where it was towed and abandoned by Uul'ba-Rai forces in the midst of Operation Firestorm. Working with several contacts in the outside galaxy, including Captain Farn Engel, the process of restoring the huge ship began. As part of the Kartanin Dominion, the Jade Worlds underwent a sizable fortification and development effort. Nevertheless, groups of powerful warships of unknown design began raiding the sector in earnest, in areas beyond the fortified planets' reach. The Jade Worlds' combined naval forces were insufficient to patrol everything. Several planets, including Varunda IX, Myan, Ebony, Ivory and Kunli, still retain immense scars from the eradication of civilization by the Uul'ba-Rai. Until late 15 ABY, they were religiously designated Grave Worlds, sacrosanct from any interference or violation by any but pilgrims. Many refugees from Isen space have made their homes in the sector. Handsome incentives have been offered former military personnel to enlist. A popular holodrama - Dark Jedi: Isen Nobles in the Jade Sector - chronicled the surviving members of Force-sensitive Isen Star Empire nobility. The further need for good PR boosted recruitment among former Isen military officers. Several senior Guard officers are Isen born, including Commodore Agus Varneri of Kunli Planetary Command; Captain Mikaile Mijorrin of the cruiser Chinook Arch; and Commander Pell Latkavich of the spec ops fighter squadron known as the Hanbos. A group known as the Committee to Restore the Shau'ghunate (CRS) operated within the Jade Sector until mid 15 ABY. They negotiated with the Kartanin for support in announcing a new candidate for the Governorship: the last heir of the royal family, Halla Kaijus. Along with her, the committee included the Joyite Thormatar, Captain Farn Engel, Lyn-Char Beorht, Ashin Varanin and at least one other. This Committee was responsible for removing the Detori Olraen from the sector. Mere days after the CRS began its political drive in earnest, a fleet of Uul'ba-Rai ships, crewed by Jadeworlders who had been taken prisoner, arrived in orbit over Salvadda. The Uul'ba-Rai regime had fallen in a revolution aided by those enslaved prisoners, and slaves from other races including the Raka Kiri. Rebuilding, the Rai Republic had sent the ships along with several thousand of their children in hopes that the Jade Worlds would give them a better life. The former slaves, Captain Agami Bito and Commander Dejaa Dite included, vouched for the Rai. Giving an historic speech about forgiveness and unity, Governor Tugawa asked that Myan, where his own family died, be reconsecrated and given to the returned slaves and the Rai children. Although a vocal minority opposed the governor, the majority was in favour of it. Governor Tugawa then went to Salvadda to speak with Captain Bito, a veteran Guardsman believed dead, and leader of the former slaves. When the Rai fleet appeared at Salvadda, the CRS decided to move. Having not yet heard from the Kartanin, they made a gamble and took the Nodachi to Salvadda. In a public relations coup d'etat, Governor Tugawa took the Nodachi to Joy accompanied by members of the CRS. He ceded formal priority to Halla, who he considered Shau'ghun and his liege. However, he remained Governor of the Jade Sector of the Kartanin Dominion. Shortly thereafter, SIL and Confederacy aid was enlisted in the hunt for the pirates, and Sandian Prince-Archon Braily Terrablade traveled to Joy on a diplomatic mission. Operation Good Faith In cooperation with Guard forces, the Nodachi - not yet formally a part of the guard again, but under Captain Thormatar's authority - went to the Ix system accompanied by ten squadrons of fighters and a large frigate. CRS and Guard intel combined made Musashi's location absolutely certain. His removal, as one who had desecrated Grave Worlds, was assured. The task force returned with news of a complete surrender. Musashi bowed to the authority of Thormatar, who named Halla as Shau'ghun and himself as her representative. Thormatar also gave his word that the death penalty would not be applied to the former Guardsmen. Musashi's men were transported to a secure site on Joy, and his ships were examined and commandeered. The entire operation was conducted secretly: the Governor found himself with a strengthened fleet and the brief window of opportunity needed to catch the pirates, or so he believed. Reign of Halla Kitani Kaijus Secret negotiations between Terrablade, Tugawa and the CRS led to the Jade Worlds declaring independence with Halla Kaijus as Shau'ghun and head of state. In return, Sandia gave the Jade Worlds a massive array of decommissioned warships and two squadrons of Sandian Darts - and asked for a political marriage between Braily and Halla. The Darts became an engagement present. Those who publicly supported the independence motion included Lord Eddeppak of Clan Badger, Admiral Jita Hangetsu, Commodore Jagheky, Captain Bito, Commander Thormatar, Jedi Lyn-Char Beorht and Jedi Ashin Varanin. Operation Overdue Justice Op Overdue Justice was personally overseen by Admiral Jita Hangetsu, senior officer of the Shau'ghunate Guard. In Phase One, Sho agents planted hyperspace beacons on several convoys in the northern area of the sector; meanwhile, Fighter Detached Force Ronin had its IFFs altered to match Musashi's forces. Guardsmen manned the vessels captured from Musashi. Task Force Overdue Justice took up station in deep space between Salvadda and Ix. Phase Two went just as well. When Black Nova attacked one of those convoys, Overdue Justice rescued it, capturing five corvettes and almost two squadrons of fighters at a cost of four lost squadrons. The operation was orchestrated to make Black Nova believe that Musashi, always greedy for more starships, was now competing with them directly. As a result, Sho believed that Black Nova would strike next at Ix. In Phase Three, most of the ships captured from Musashi returned to Ix, along with a number of Jade Worlds freighters, including one disabled by Black Nova but rescued by Overdue Justice. Musashi's ground base was re-manned. Meanwhile, high-security dispatches were sent to Halcyon, Cuunen, Fuller and Ogriand, asking for help in catching Black Nova at Ix. Sho, however made a potentially lethal mistake in assuming that Black Nova cared who Musashi was. To the pirates, they had simply been attacked by the Jade Worlds, and so a fleet descended on Joy. Black Star Confederacy vessels and Joy's defensive platform held off the assault while the combined SIL/JW/Muir task force scrambled to get back in time to save the JW capital. The pirates were in turn caught by surprise; some escaped, but most were captured or killed. Operation Ghosthammer Meanwhile, the Confederacy launched the top-secret Operation Ghosthammer, aimed at cutting the Xen'Chi lines at Reecee and driving east towards the Empire. The Jade Worlds have sent a contingent, commanded by Captain Dejaa Dite and manned by current Guardsmen, former POWs and a handful of Rai and Raka Kiri civilians. The force was originally composed of eight capital vessels: three corvettes, three frigates, a light cruiser and a Rai battleship. The bulk of the ships were destroyed. Their commander, Deja'a Dite, survived. Current Events With the help of allies including the Sandian Imperial League, the Jade Worlds and Rai Republic completed a period of unification and entrenchment. The governing body, the Twelve, answers only to the Shau'ghun. The Twelve comprise representatives from the experienced command staff of all races of the Jade Worlds. Some known members of the Twelve are: *Admiral Jagheky (Joyite) *Admiral Thormatar (Joyite) *Admiral Jita Hangetsu (Jadeworlder Human) *Admiral Deja'a Dite, commander of Sho (Jadeworlder Human) The Twelve constitute a semipermanent military autocratic governing body, the executive branch of the government. The Clan Lords, the bulk of the Shau'ghunate Guard, and the day-to-day affairs of integrating and securing the Jade Worlds infrastructure, all fall under the direction of the Twelve, leaving the Shau'ghun's role as that of a military leader, public figure and technical autocrat. The arrangement also allows her to spend a large fraction of her time in advancement of her connection to the Force. One aspect of JW society over which she maintains direct personal control is the limitation of Force use within JW borders. To this end, there exist several special prison facilities for the housing of dangerous Force users, and a small cadre of the Guard which consists of trusted and semi-trained Force-sensitives whose talents were discovered after their commission as officers in the Guard. Careful watch is kept on the List: Force-users who do not fall under the direct control of the Guard. Recently, one of the prisons was compromised and several Force-users of varying abilities escaped, taking with them the Jedi Knight Ember Rekali as a captive. A 'mist' of the Dark Side fell over the Jade sector, limiting the intuition and abilities of every Light Side Forcer from the Shau'ghun on down. Desperate, she called for the help of Jedi Knight Ashin Varanin, as well as the Tak Lords. The hostage was rescued and balance restored to the Force in the sector. Meanwhile, a race known as the Cold was making aggressive postures near former Rai space. Ancestral enemies of the Rai, their attacks continued until a JEAF task force destroyed their fleet and quarantined their homeworld. Galactography Details By Class One hyperdrive, to cross the sector from left to right takes approximately two hours. Category:Jade EmpireCategory:Governments